Their Love
by thelovebugthstdoesntbite
Summary: 1950's story. Damon is a leader of the rival group of Elena's older brother Jeremy's group. Damon is determined to make her his. How will the greasers and everything come into play. Damon is a vampire so is stefan. Most of the same characters have the same trait or supernatural element to them. Rated M for future and sensitive subject and other topicsONHIATUSWILLFINISHSOON !
1. The truth about them

Information:

Elena was the most popular girl at Mystic falls high. Her older brother Jeremy was the leader of the Mystic Guys; they were the top group of greaser's in Mystic falls. Elena and her best friend Caroline hung out with them usually in between her shifts at the local diner. Elijah was Elena's other best friend who was a part of the Mystic guys; Elijah was also Jeremy's best friend.

Elena was the smartest girl in the school, she basically had a photographic memory; She absorbed information like a sponge absorbing water. Elena was a senior at Mystic falls high, she was 18. Jeremy and his group was 22.

Elena is dating Ben who is the quarterback of the football team at her school. Elena is the head cheerleader. People think Elena was a perfect, innocent, sweet girl but people who know her know that she isn't as innocent as she leads on.

Elena was heading to the ally where Jeremy and his crew hang out at night. Elena had on a black full circle halter swing dress with a polka dot collar with black and white saddle shoes. She had her hair in a high pony tail with a black ribbon hiding the rubber band. She knew she was in the right place when she saw Jeremy waving to her. She ran over to where Jeremy was leaning against his car.

…..

EPOV

"Her Jer" I said leaning against his car.

"Hey Lena" Jeremy said, looking a little shocked at my outfit.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it? Its new" I said twirling.

"No no Lena, I love your outfit but Damon's crew will be coming soon and I don't want tem disrespecting you" Jeremy said motioning Elijah to come over with his hand.

"What's up? Hey Lena" Elijah said facing Jeremy then facing me then pulling me into a big hug.

"Hey li!" I said hugging him back. I gave Elijah the nickname Li when we where little kids.

"Elijah watch Lena, When Damon's crew comes around get her out of here" Jeremy said looking at Elijah right in the eye.

"No problem bro, Come on lena" Elijah said grabbing my hand and leading me towards the car that had the music blasting and everyone dancing.

Once a new song started Elijah snaked his arm around my waist and led me onto the dance floor. The newest swing song came on and he lifted me in the air and kept his hold on my waist and used his other hand on my legs and dipped me on both sides of him. We continued dancing like this for most of the songs until a slow song came on and Elijah pulled me close and we slow danced until half way through the song when Damon's crew rolled around

…

When Damon's crew arrived they all hopped out of their cars and all huddled to together talking about their plan. The crew was made up of Tyler, Klaus, Finn, and Stefan Damon's little brother. Damon was the leader of the group.

"Well, Well, Well look who we have here" Damon said walking up to Jeremy.

"Damon. I see you brought your gang" Jeremy said pointing to his group.

"I did indeed" he smirked.

"Where are your girls?" Jeremy said pointing to all of the cars where each guy was standing alone.

"I don't know, where's your sister?" Damon said looking at me and winking.

"Gross" I said rolling sighing and rolling my eyes.

"Sweet heart you would be lucky to have me" Damon said walking over to me.

"ugh, in your dreams" I said getting in Elijah's car.

"mmmmmhhhmm I know I'm in your dreams" Damon said winking again.

"Damon that's enough" Stefan said.

"Shut it little bro" Damon said.

"Thanks for trying Stef" I yelled to Stefan.

Despite Stefan being in Damon's group he was our groups friend because he was the same age as me and went to school with me.

"no problem Lena, Still on for tomorrow?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, see you then" I yelled back.

"What is this Romeo and Juliette" Damon said sarcastically.

"Ugh Later guys" I said waving to Jeremy's crew and Stefan.

"Later Lena" they all said back.

"Ready?" Elijah said hopping in the car.

"Yep, let's go" I said popping the P.

"Where do you want to go lena?" Elijah asked pulling out of the alley.

"Dancing"

"Alright Lena" Elijah said driving to the nearest party.

Elijah and I danced for most of the night. I got home around 1:00 am and Jeremy wasn't happy.

"Lena where were you?" Jeremy asked looking at me suspiciously.

"Elijah and I went dancing" I said taking a seat on my bed.

"You better have, Damon said he was going to try to make you his" Jeremy said leaning against the wall.

"Gross, trust me Jer that will NEVER happen" I said looking at him right in the eye.

"Alright Lena be careful" Jeremy said walking into his room.

"Night!" I yelled.

"Night Lena"

I quickly got changed and turned my light off and hopped in bed.

…..

-The Next Day-

Elena went to school the next day. She had on her cheer uniform. Elena was on her way to her first class.

"Lena wait up!" Stefan said jogging up to where Elena was.

"Hey what's up Stef" I said turning to face Stefan.

"Do you want to work on our project after school?"

"Yeah definitely ,do you have football today?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because I have cheerleading, so we can head home together"

"Alright see you later"

"Alright Bye!" I said walking to my next class.

…..

-Cheer + Football—

"Hey lena" Ben said walking over to Elena. He snaked his arm around Elena's waist and pulling her into a deep kiss. Elena pulled away early and that made Ben angry.

"Lena!" Ben said angrily.

"Sorry I'm just tired" I said running my hands through my hair.

"Follow me Lena" Ben said angrily. Ben led Elena into the empty janitor's closet and beat her. He held his hand over her mouth so no one could her screaming as he hit her. When Ben was done with Elena she could barely walk. Elena walked to the parking lot where her car was parked. She got in her car and drove home. Feeling like crap she put her PJ's on and got in bed. Elena cried herself to sleep.

…..

-Jeremy's Point of View—

Jeremy was at his usual spot on the border on "Their" territory and Damon's "Territory. When Damon's crew arrived Stefan got out of his car and ran towards Jeremy.

"What do you want 'lil Salvatore" I said

"Have you seen Lena? We were supposed to finish out project after school but after her and Ben went inside Elena disappeared" Stefan said with complete worry on his face.

"That ass" I said angrily hopping in my car.

"Jeremy where are you going?" Elijah askd.

"To get Lena, stay here you're in charge" I said driving away.

I drove around for a while letting all my anger out, before I go home to see Lena. I drove around for about two hours . When I got home I ran upstairs and burst into Lena's room.

"Lena!" I yelled.

"What?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"What happen" I said pulling her out of the bed.

"Did he do it again Lena?" I said making her turn around so I could see if she had bruises. Elena was covered in bruises.

"Jer calm down, yes he did it again" she said calmly knowing that if she said anymore she would burst out crying.

"Where is he Lena?"

"I don't know but I'm breaking up with him tomorrow don't worry"

"Get dressed your coming with me to hang out with the guys, I don't want that bastard coming here"

"Alright Jer" she said pushing me out of her room.

I ran outside and started my car waiting for Elena to come down. Elena came down in pretty long sleeve black dress, with her usual saddle shoes. I drove Elena and I back to the "Territory" border so Elijah, Elena, and I could talk about what happen.

"Come on Lena we are going to talk to Elijah" I said walking towards Elijah

"Jer, its fine I don't want to talk about it" she said following me.

"I don't care Lena"

"Hey lena!" Elijah said running up to us.

"Hey Eli" she said hugging him.

"Elijah, Ben did it again" I said looking at Elijah with anger in my eyes.

"I thought we were clear last time" he said showing the same facial expression I had.

"So did I" I said angrily.

"You guys its fine! I'm breaking up with him tomorrow" Elena said looking upset.

"No Elena its NOT!" Elijah and I both said in unison to Elena.

"Ok,ok fine" she said walking back to my car.

"Elijah, what are we going to do with him"

"I don't know but as long as Lena is ok and NOT dating him he should get a talk"

"Alright" I said chuckling knowing what he meant by a talk.

….

-Elena's Point of View –

I walked away from Elijah and Jeremy talking about what they were going to do to Ben. Deep down I knew he deserved it but I don't like it when anyone gets hurt it always bugged me.

"Lena!" Stefan said running over to me.

"Hey Stef" I said hugging him.

"Did Ben do it again?" Stefan said hugging me back.

"Yeah" I whispered.

"That guy is really terrible" he said looking at me in the eye.

"I know I'm going to break up with him tomorrow"

"Alright good!" he said smiling.

"If you want to join the lets hurt Ben club its over there" I said pointing to Jeremy and Elijah.

"Nah that's alright, tomorrow can I sit with you and Caroline?" he asked

"Yeah definitely, why aren't you sitting with the football team?" I asked

"Because I can't stand to look at Ben" Stefan said smirking.

"Alright, Sorry I missed our project"

"No problem we can work on it tomorrow" he smiled. Stefan's smile always made me feel better.

"Lil Bro let's go!" Damon yelled to Stefan

"Alright Damon, I'm coming!" Stefan yelled back.

"Hey lena!" Damon yelled to me winking.

"Gross!" I yelled back.

"Bye Lena" Stefan said hugging me.

"Bye Stef" I said hugging him back.

…


	2. The truth about Elena and Ben

Elena's Point of View

It's been a month since I broke up with Ben. During that month I learned that Bonnie was a witch, Stefan, Damon and Caroline are vampires; Jeremy and I also found out his girlfriend Anna is a vampire. Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf that will live forever and he will stop ageing once he turns 24. Surprisingly I have been pretty cool with it all, I think. Thankfully it's Friday which means swing night with Damon, and Jeremy's gang's. Oddly during the month Jeremy and Damon have become friends and so have Damon and I.

"Lena!" Caroline and Bonnie yelled.

"What?" I said waking up from my daydreaming.

"Get ready or Jeremy will leave without us" Caroline squealed.

"Alright I'm going" I said walking into my bathroom to get dressed. I put on a Bettie Paige black "Alika" swing dress, with pink heels.

We drove through the forest where the party was. Mystic falls Forest was a really nice place, Jeremy and I used to come here as children and run around and play games. When we arrived everyone was already there. Everyone was dancing and the music was blasting.

"Lena!" Elijah said hugging me.

"Eli!" I said hugging him back.

"Hey girls" He said to Bonnie and Caroline.

"Hey Elijah" they both said in unison.

"Hey Elijah, where is Damon?" Jeremy asked.

"Umm over there I think" Elijah said pointing to a guy with raven black hair and blue eyes dancing with some girl.

"Thanks" Jeremy said patting Elijah on the shoulder and jogged over to Damon.

"So girls who are your partners tonight?" Elijah asked

"Klaus!" Caroline chirped up.

"Probably Kol" Bonnie said questioning herself.

"I don't know Eli, who I should dance with" I said still laughing at Caroline.

"Hmm I don't know maybe me" Elijah said grabbing my hand and started walking to the dance floor.

"I might take you up on that offer" I said giggling.

When we got on the dance floor Bonnie and Kol were dancing on one side of us. Caroline and Klaus were dancing on the other side of us. Elijah and I were literally surrounded by friends.

"Ready Lena?" Elijah asked

"When am I not" I smiled.

"Good point" he said smirking.

Elijah and I danced for 30 minutes and during those 30 minutes Klaus and Caroline disappeared to his car, Bonnie and Kol continued to dance in the same spot except closer to each other.

"Can I have this dance?" Stefan asked

"I don't know you have to ask Elijah" I said smiling.

"Be my guest" Elijah said smiling and stepping away.

"Alright then, Elena?" Stefan said smiling brightly at me

"Stefan" I said stepping closer. Stefan pulled me closer a slow song came on and he held me close to his chest.

"How are you Lena?"

"I'm great how about you?"

"Better now that I'm with you" I couldn't say anything but smile at that.

"Now don't go getting cocky there Miss. Elena" Stefan chuckled.

"Me how about you, putting the moves on me Jeremy's little sister" I smirked

"Ok break it up you two" Damon said pushing me and Stefan apart.

"Damon" Stefan said turning to face his brother.

"Stefan, if you would turn your ears on you would realize that it's not a slow song anymore" Damon smirked at Stefan's face that now was taken over with pink on his cheeks face that now was taken over with pink on his cheeks.

"Elena would you like to dance?" Damon asked cutting in front of Stefan.

"Maybe" I said imitating Damon's voice.

"Very funny Lena" Damon said pulling me closer to him and brushing his lips against mine, making my legs go weak thankfully he was holding me up. Damon smirked at my flushed cheeks and weak knees. After a few minutes of Damon smirking we finally started to dance. Damon was by far one of the best Dancers here besides Elijah and me.

"Lena can I steal you back?" Elijah said behind me.

"I would be delighted" I said spinning to face Elijah.

"Great" Elijah said pulling me close for the slow song.

"Geez talk about third wheel" Damon said.

"Karma" I laughed.

"HA-HA-HA little miss cocky" Damon smirked walking away.

"Blah" I said.

"What was that about?" Elijah asked.

"Damon being the guy he is hovered his lips over mine making my knees go weak and my face red, but if someone did that to a girl they would have the same reaction" I said looking down.

Elijah laughed "Lena, only you" he said pulling me closer.

I started to pout "Why me?"

"Because Lena your too cute and easy to play with" Elijah said smirking.

"Eli! You only know special things about me because… well" I said blushing.

"What?" he said provoking me.

"You know Eli" I said my cheeks getting redder.

"Elena whisper it to me, it's nothing to me ashamed about" he said resting his forehead on mine.

"You took my V-card" I whispered turning a deeper shade of red.

"Mmmhmm" he whispered kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Eli!" I squealed,

"Thank you Lena, you just proved my point" he smirked.

I stuck my tongue out and walked away from him. I started walking to Jeremy's car when I saw him and Anna making out in the front seat. 'Gross' I thought to myself. I saw Damon sitting in the car across from Jeremy alone. 'Great I thought to myself'. I started walking towards Damon's Car.

"Well what do I owe this pleasure to have Miss Cocky enter my car zone" Damon smirked.

" Ugh don't this was my first choice" I said getting in the passenger seat.

"And what was?" he asked smirking

"Jeremy, but he is busy making out with Anna" I said with a disgusted look on my face.

"Jealous"

"Gross no! I don't enjoy seeing my brother making out with a girl, it's not exactly my dream"

Damon laughed at my discomfort "Well how about Elijah?"

"I'm mad at him" I said pouting.

"Aww something wrong in fantasy land princess?" Damon said smirking.

"Eww No! I'm just angry I have a right you know" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Where to Missy?" He asked pulling out of the party.

"Movie? I heard the new one out is really good" I said smiling.

"A make- out movie, Lena I would expect more from you" Damon said Smirking.

"Actually Damon, some people actually like to watch the movie" I said smiling at my victory.

"mmmhmm" he smiled.

"Ugh" I sighed.

"What's wrong princess?"

"Ben is here with Amber" I said looking down at my fingers that suddenly became interesting.

"Don't worry Princess I will protect our castle" he chuckled at his joke.

I laughed at Damon's joke and how well it went with him calling me princess.


	3. The group

The movie finished after what seemed like a few minutes between Damon and I having our usual bantering during the movie. Somehow I just feel completely at ease with Damon, I rarely feel like I can be myself with anyone usually just Elijah and Jeremy. It feels nice.

"Did you like it?" Damon asked starting his car up.

"Yeah, its my new favorite" I said giving him my best smile.

"Good, are you ready to go home?" he said and almost immedietly I felt disappointed, I figured he wanted to do something else after this. He must have noticed I looked a little down because almost immediately he rephrased what he said "Elena would you like to do something else?"

"I would love too" I said smiling.

"Where to?" he asked pulling out of the drive-in theater.

"Diner?" I asked knowing that the whole group would be there, and maybe Caroline and her possible new man Klaus.

"you got it, I hope you know that Jeremy and Anna won't be there so don't expect to ditch me" he said with a smug smirk on his face.

When we got there sitting in one of the big booths was Elijah, Klaus, Caroline, Tyler, and Kol odly enough it was a mixture of Damon and Jeremy's crew and they were all getting along perfectly. Caroline spotted me not long after Damon and I entered being Caroline she immedietly grinned and waved us over.

"Elena! where did you go I was looking all over for you" Caroline squealed as I was getting closer to the table.

"I should be asking you the same thing" I said sliding into the open spot next to Elijah.

"Klaus wanted to show me something and when I came back you were gone!"

"Well after you and Klaus dissapeared I danced a bit then I was ready to go and my ride Jeremy was too busy with Anna to drive me so I had Damon drive me"

"Thats the truth" Damon said reappearing as he sat next to Klaus who had his arm on Caroline's shoulder.

"Im sure it is" Elijah said winking at me as he put his arm around my shoulders. I just rolled my eyes at his typical response.

"so then Elijah what did you do the rest of the night?" I asked knowing what he did but that he would never admit to it in front of the group.

"oh Elena you look so sweet yet your so devilish inside once you get to know you" Elijah said trying to look completely innocent.

"ok lets stop the lovers quarrel please" Caroline said looking completely annoyed. Elijah and I looked at her in total disbelief. Caroline knew some thing happened between Elijah and I but she never knew exactly what happened, only Elijah and I knew and we planned to keep it between us.

"why do you guys look so shocked?" Tyler asked while trying to discreetly nudge Damon which failed.

"I'm not shocked" Elijah and I said in unison which earned a laugh from everyone at the table except Damon who was sitting there with a expression that you could almost mistake for jealousy but knowing Damon and the way our relationship was right now I knew he was not jealous.

"look I really have to go now, Elena are you coming?" Caroline stated as she nudged the boys sitting next to her to slide out of the booth.

"yes" I said as I slid out of the booth.

"bye!" I said to the group. I found my self standing next to Damon who had to get up so Caroline could scoot out. "thank you for tonight Damon" I whispered to Damon.

"anytime princess" Damon said almost looking embarrassed.

"Come on Elena!" Caroline said in a tone that was borderline yelling.

"Im coming!" I said practiclly ran over to her.

Page break-

"Elena can I sleep over tonight?" Caroline asked as we started walking to my house.

"of course Caroline you're always welcome" I said wondering what she was getting at because she almost never asks me if she can sleep over she just does it.

* * *

"whats up Caroline?" I asked concerned for my friend who looked like she was guilty for something she wasn't proud of.

" I think I like Klaus" she said looking down at her hands. We were sitting on my bed as Caroline tried to explain to me the events of the night as she continued to look down at her hands. I wasn't shocked at all I knew Caroline had a thing for the bad boys expecially Klaus but I don't understand why she seems so guilty about it.

"Caroline why do you seem so worried?"

"because you're brother will be angry and he might not let me come over" she said looking at me with worry in her eyes.

"Caroline Forbes! my brother and Damon have been getting along well lately and he could NEVER not let you come over, and if he said you couldn't I would sneak you in. If you and Klaus want to be together than be together!" I said look at Caroline with a serious expression.

"thats great because Klaus and I were talking about it and were wondering if you would meet one of his friends so when we go out together it looks more like a group gathering instead of a date. please, please, please Elena!" Caroline said practically begging me. I thought about tonight and hanging out with Damon and how good it felt; I mean its not like we are dating but it still felt like there was something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

Caroline must of saw the contemplation on my face because she put her hands on top of mine and said "is there something your not telling me Elena because if you're dating someone thats fine you don't have to go but if your single your not off the hook"

"no, no its nothing I was just thinking about some thing. I will come when is it?" I said fighting what I really felt inside, I mean its not like any thing happened with Damon.

"Really? Great! its tomorrow night Klaus and I will come and pick you up" she said almost jumping up with joy. This is right helping my best friend and her possible boyfriend. This is good I kept telling myself but somehow I just couldn't convince myself. This is going to be bad, really bad I just know it.

* * *

**I'm SO SO SO SO SORRY its taken this long to update! Im so so sorry I will update more frequently now that I have more time and everything is all sorted out. Thank you for being so patient. I hope you like this chapter the next one will be better. The next one should be up this week :-)**


End file.
